The Marauders visit Harry
by Vash2004
Summary: ABANDONED. The maurders get transported to Harry's time. Harry breaks down about Sirius's death. Voldemort attack Hogwarts but is he defeated? R and R plz.
1. Finding of a cave and Harry's escape

Remus was being escorted to the shrieking shack so he can transform into a werewolf safely. James, Sirius and Peter followed him under James invisibility cloak. Madame Pomfrey transfigures her wand into a pole and prods a knot in a root of the whomping willow to freeze it. Remus then scrambled down the passageway to the shrieking shack. The other marauders waited until Madame Pomfrey had returned to the castle. Peter transformed into a mouse and hit the right knot. James, with his untidy black hair falling down his face crawled in and transformed into a stag. Sirius follows and transformed into a big black dog. Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail moved along this hidden passageway until the reach the shack.

Severus Snape looked down from the astronomy tower and saw the whomping willow freeze. His long black greasy hair was blown into his face as he looked down on the marauders entering the passageway. Snape nodded, he knew what they were doing, he knew what Remus was.

"Why do Potter, Black and Pettigrew remain friends with that werewolf." Said Snape to himself. "Black should know what werewolf's are like, being a pureblood, and running around with blood traitors like Potter, why is he so disrespectful of his bloodline"

Snape started to head back down the astronomy tower. He enters the Great Hall and looked at the points for the houses.

"What is Dumbledore doing, letting a werewolf come to Hogwarts" he thought aloud.

"You know why. I told you when you found out after Mr Black's trick. Be careful what you say Mr Snape" said Dumbledore as he entered the hall.

"Sorry professor"

"To help you control your thoughts I will teach you Occlumency, this enable you to control your thoughts and not give away information. Also there are 20 points being taken from Slytherin for you being out of your common room at night."

"Arggggh" screamed Remus as his back arched. His nose slowly lengthened and his jaw was reformed. Remus had a wolfs head on a human body. Fur started to grow all over his body and his hands disappeared and are replaced by paws. After five minutes the transformation is complete. Mooney started to knaw the chair leg. Prongs came in followed by Padfoot. Padfoot opened the door to the shrieking shack and escorts Mooney out. The marauders led Mooney back to Hogwarts and deep into the forbidden forest. They explore these woods for hours. The four become tired. When they are near collapse the marauders discovered a cave hidden deep in the forest. Prongs led everyone into the cave. Wormtail decided to explore the cave. He found a small hole in the back wall and crawled through. He found himself standing next to a large metal object. He knew that Mooney can't get through so he transforms back into Peter. Peter realises this object is a large circular table with a golden crystal in the centre. He picked up the crystal and suddenly he felt as though he was being torn apart. Pain beyond pain. The pain slowly ceased but he was still screaming. He wasn't screaming in pain any more, but in terror for there right next to him was an identical copy of himself. The copy moved and transformed into a mouse and scampered back through the hole to the other marauders. Peter can't move. No matter how he tried he could not move.

Through the hole the other marauders had gone through the same torture. They are now staring at exact copies of themselves, and are also frozen. The copies left the cave and headed back to the shrieking shack. 'James', 'Sirius' and 'Peter' sneaked under the invisibility cloak and crept up to the 6th year dorm leaving 'Mooney' alone. 'Mooney' transformed painfully back into his human self. Now all 'Remus' had to do was wait for Madame Pomfrey. He only had to wait ten minutes before Madame Pomfrey returned to escort him back to the castle in secret, so no students found out he was a werewolf.

Meanwhile the cave disappeared taking the real marauders, the marauders map, James invisibility cloak and their school trunks with it.

The copies live out the lives of James, who is killed by Voldemort, Sirius, who is on the run, Remus the DADA teacher and Peter, the traitor.

Back (or forward) to Harry's time

"Wake up Boy!!" yelled Vernon through the door. "Make breakfast we're hungry"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" replied Harry "I wish you would do it for once" Harry muttered as he walked downstairs.

"What did you say boy?" rasped Vernon as his fat head looked from the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Nothing Uncle, sorry Uncle it won't happen again"

"Make sure it doesn't boy, or you will regret it"

Harry cooked and served breakfast to the Dursleys. He was made to wait until the Dursleys had finished before he could start on his. It was an old rule Vernon had made as soon as Harry could cook. After two hours of starting the Dursleys finished. Aunt Pertunia gave Harry a bowl of ceriel and a piece of toast.

"Go eat this in your room. Then come and do the washing up"

"Yes Aunt Pertunia"

Harry walked back up to his room and slowly ate his breakfast. Suddenly there was a tapping at Harry's window. Harry looked up and saw a tiny owl, one that he instantly recognised as Pig, Ron's Owl. Harry rushed over to the window and threw it open. Pig started to fly round Harry's head.

"Hey stop that or I wont be able to take the letter from you" Pig stopped flying round and landed on top of Hedwig's cage (much to the disgust of Hedwig). Harry relieved Pig of its letter. It read:

_Hi Harry_

_How's the Dursleys treating you? I convinced mum to let you stay for the last two weeks of summer. Hermione is going to be here as well. As well as people from the OotP. Any attacks happen like last summer?_

_See u on Sunday at 3PM._

_Ron_

_P.S. Dads got ministry cars again as Fudge now trusts anyone connected to Dumbedore_

Harry reread the letter to make sure he had read it correctly. Harry suddenly realised it was Sunday today.

"YES!" Harry souted

"Stop shouting boy!!" yelled Vernon from the lounge

Harry walked downstairs after sending Hedwig to Ron saying it would be okay with him but maybe not with the Dursleys as they still remember the last time they came.

"What are you so happy about tweep?" Dudley asked as Harry walked in grinning.

"Oh nothing, except that the Weasleys are coming at 3 to pick me up for the rest of the summer"

"WHAT!!!" exploded Vernon, "they're coming again. I won't have the lounge destroyed like last time."

"There coming by car you'll be pleased to know" said Harry.

"What time did you say boy?" Vernon asked politely as possible

"Oh at three o-clock"

"It's five to three now!!"

Suddenly there was ringing of the bell.

"I'll go" said Harry

Before Vernon could reply Harry ran to the front door and opened it. There on the doorstep was

"Aunt Marge……Ripper"

"Take my stuff up to the bedroom" Aunt Marge ordered. She then marched straight past Harry to the lounge. Harry stood on the doorstep for five minutes. A car then drove up and stopped outside no4 Privit Drive. Harry started to close the door when he heard

"Harry come on, let's go."

Harry turned round and there was Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Wait a minute I need to get my stuff, oh and try to be as quiet as possible Aunt Marge is here"

"Who?" asked Ron

"the one you had that accident with?" asked Hermione

"Yep that's her"

Harry rushed upstairs and got all his stuff in his room shoved into his chest and dragged it down the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get the chest into the car and Harry went back to his front door and yelled

"Bye Uncle see you next summer" with that Harry slammed the door and ran to the cars. Harry got in and ten minutes later was back at The Burrow.

Meanwhile back at the Dursleys

Marge walked back out to the entrance hall and tripped over her belongings that Harry had dumped there.

"Harry" screeched Marge, "Where are you?"

"Oh I forget to tell you I managed to find another family to look after Harry the last two weeks. He was just leaving as you arrived so he left your stuff lying about. Don't worry I'll get Dudley to take it for you"

"Thank you Vernon"


	2. The Burrow

At The Burrow

"Hey Harry! Wanna game of wizards chess" asked Ron

"No he doesn't Ron. He's tired, and anywhere it is totally barbaric" replied Hermione

"I do wanna game" said Harry.

Ron and Harry have a game of wizards chess. Surprisingly Harry won.

"Bloody hell Harry how did you get so good"

"Dunno"

At that moment Mrs Weasley came in

"Time for dinner Harry" she said.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley"

Harry, Hermione and all the Wealseys settle down to eat.

"So Harry what does a torch do?"

"Arthur!! He's only arrived a few hours ago. Give him a chance to settle in"

"This meal's great Mrs Weasley, much better than the ones I got with the Dursleys"

"Thank you Harry. You two stop messing about" she said as she turned to face the twins who were trying to have a fight with their fake wands.

After dinner Harry and Ron went u to the room. There was Pig in his cage and Hedwig was sitting on top of the wardrobe. Harry began to look through his trunk. He pulled out his dad's old invisibility cloak.

"Lets pull a prank on the twins"

Ron and Harry got under the invisibility cloak and crept along to the twin's room. Luckily it was empty. Ron pulled out a bag of dung bombs a balanced them on top of the door. Harry and Ron remained in the room until the twins came in. The firs twin was Fred. He opened the door and the bag of dung bombs landed straight on his head. George started to laugh. Fred turned and accused George

"You put that bag of dung bombs there didn't you?"

"No" George replied truthfully

Harry couldn't contain his laughter any more.

"Who's there?" both twins asked simultaneously

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Me and Ron. I got that idea off you two. Especially after you left Hogwarts the way you did. Shame I didn't get to try it on old Umbridge."

"Good prank Harry. Very handy these cloaks aren't they."

The next day Harry played quidditch. The teams were Harry, Ron, and Fred vs. George, Charlie, and Ginny. Hermione decided to watch the game instead. Bill was the referee.

The teams were quite even because everyone have been on the Gryffindor house team. Fred and George were beaters, Ron and Charlie were keepers/chasers, and Harry and Ginny were seekers. Charlie was the first to score, and then Charlie scored again. 20-0 to Ginny's team. Ron scored twice in quick succession. 20 all. Fred hit the single bludger towards Charlie while Ron tried to score. Charlie avoided the bludger and still managed to save the quaffel. George beat the bludger back towards Fred who just rolled over on his broom. Harry suddenly went into a dive, Ginny followed him, Ginny pulled and so did Harry a few seconds later when he realised Ginny wasn't following him. Harry had tried the wonski feint. Ginny wasn't fooled though. Ginny had pulled up early and had started to charge up the pitch towards the other end. Harry looked up and saw the snitch right in front of Ginny. Harry turned round and sped after Ginny.

"Come on faster, faster" he muttered. His firebolt seemed to obey him. He was gaining on Ginny at a much faster rate. Then he realised Ginny was slowing. Harry sped past and looked back at Ginny. Her eyes were closed. She started to wobble and then fell off her broom.

"Ginny!!" Harry yelled as he spun on the spot and plummeted after her. Harry pulled up along side and tried to grab her hand. He missed. Harry eventually managed to grab her hand after 3 attempts. Harry pulled up to slow the decent but to no avail. They were still falling fast.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "winggardium leviosa", and pointed at a net lying on the ground. A net that Mr Weasley had left outside unfolded (after studying it), floated into the air and spread out underneath Harry and Ginny. Harry pulled out his wand with his other hand. Now he held on to his firebolt with his legs.

Harry shouted "Accio broom" and pointed it at Ginny's broom. The broom came hurtling towards Harry. By now Harry and Ginny were only 10 meters away from the net. Harry turned both brooms upwards and tried again to slow the decent. This time, with the two brooms Harry started to slow down. Harry managed to stop just 10 cm above the net. Harry then carefully put Ginny into the net and then floated down to the ground. The quidditch game was forgotten. Hermione floated the net down next to Harry then dove down next to him. The rest of the Weasleys dove down trying to help Ginny. Harry gently picked up Ginny and carried her into the house. He put her down on the sofa. Ron went into the kitchen so he could use the fireplace to contact Arthur. Ron picked up a small pinch of flow powder and chucked it into the fire. He then put hi head in and said

"Misuse of mugle artefacts office." His head started to spin.

"Hello anyone there?" Ron called out

"Hello Ron. What's up?" asked Mr Weasley getting up from his desk.

"Its Ginny, we were playing quidditch when Ginny suddenly fell off her broom."

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. Harry stopped her from falling but she's unconscious"

"I'll be right there"

Ron pulled his head from the fire and looked at their clock. His, George, Charlie, Bill and Fred's hands were on home. Author's was on work, and as he watched it spun to travelling then onto home. Ginny's hand was on the border of home and mortal peril. Molly's hand was on shopping. Ron spun round and saw his dad standing behind him.

"This way dad. Harry put her on the sofa." Ron took Arthur to where Harry had put Ginny. Arthur came up to the sofa and checked Ginny over briefly.

"She needs to go to St Mungo's. I'll take her. Harry you can come to because you saved her. The rest of you stay here. Contact the order when Molly gats back and inform them of what's happened."

"Will do dad" said Charlie.

Harry picked up Ginny and carried her to the kitchen. Arthur took a pinch of flow powder and threw it into the fire

"St Mungo's hospital" said Harry. He then walked into the flames. Harry came out into a ornate hall. Just 30 seconds later Arthur appeared. Harry and Arthur walked up to the help desk.

"Can u help me? My daughter fell off her broom but didn't actually land on the ground because Harry here caught her. She now won't wake up"

"Do you know what caused this?" asked the help witch

"No" said Harry. "We were in the middle of a game of quidditch when she started to fall."

"Was she hit by a bludger?"

"No"

"Wait here. I'll go and find a healer" with that the witch disappeared. She reappeared a minute later with a healer.

"Can u explain to me exactly what happened in this game of quidditch?" asked the healer

"Ginny and I were the seekers. I tried to the wonski feint. Ginny pulled up early and started to speed to the other end of the pitch after the snitch. Just as I passed her she fell off her broom. The only thing that seemed odd was that when I was urging my broom to go faster it seemed as though I was as I as catching up with Ginny faster."

"Were you looking at Ginny the whole time?"

"No. I was looking a different way from the time she pulled up and the time I did."

"How long was that?"

"About 10 seconds."

"Enough time for Miss Weasley here to be hit by a curse." muttered the healer, "come this way"

"Thank you." Harry got up and started to pick up Ginny.

"Never mind that" the healer said as he got out his wand "Winggardium leviosa"

Ginny floated beside the Healer as the healer led them to a ward. He floated Ginny down onto a bed.

"Can you two wait outside while we check Miss Weasley please?" asked the healer as a group of healers went into the ward

"Sure" said Harry and Arthur together

Harry and Arthur went and sat outside the ward. The Healers were checking Ginny over for at least 1 hour.

"We found why Miss Weasley was unconscious. Were you at the ministry a few months ago with Miss weasley?" he asked Harry

"Yes. Why?"

"Miss Wealsey was hexed. Her external injuries healed but the internal ones hadn't quite healed. Luckily you brought her here now otherwise she might not have maked it. She should be healed by tomorrow afternoon but I do not know when she'll regain consciousness"

Harry and Arthur relaxed at this news.

"I must go and tell Molly the news" Arthur said as he got up.

"Can I stay with Ginny?" asked Harry

"I don't have a problem with that." The healer replied.

Harry stood up and walked into the ward. He sat down next to Ginny's bed.

The next morning…..

Harry stirred from the chair. He snapped open his eyes when he heard

"This way Mrs Weasley"

"Thank you" Mrs Weasley walked in to the ward. Mrs Weasley conjured up another chair and sat down with Harry next to Ginny's bed.

"You heard why Ginny collapsed?" asked Harry

"Yes. It was the incident at the Ministry wasn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I feel as though its my fault. If I hadn't gone Snuffles would still be alive and Ginny wouldn't be like this."

"It is not your fault Harry. Ginny told me that you tried to stop her from going to the ministry. I don't blame you for what happened. I blame you know who."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

The healer came over and asked "Do you mind if we check Miss Weasley's injuries?"

"No go right ahead" answered Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Mrs Weasley left the ward and waited outside.

Half an hour later the healer came back out.

"Miss Weasley's injuries are healed. She should regain consciousness in a few days."

"Thank you." Said Mrs Weasley, "You don't know how relieved I am." Mrs Weasley stood up. "I must be getting back to the others. Are you coming Harry?"

"No I would prefer to stay here with Ginny, so that if she wakes up she has someone to talk to."

"Ok then" Mrs Weasley left.

"Do you want anything to eat Mr Potter? I can get a house elf to get you something" asked the healer.

"Yes I would. Could I have a ham sandwich please?"

"I'll get a house elf to bring it."

"Thank you."

Harry returned to Ginny's bedside. Five minutes later a house elf appeared with Harry's sandwich.

"Thank you" said Harry to the elf. The elf bowed and backed out of the room. Harry finished the sandwiches and then slowly drifted off into sleep.

Later that week……

Ginny stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She tried to get up but she didn't have the strength. A healer walked in and saw that Ginny was awake.

"Ah good morning Miss Weasley. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's"

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly a week."

"The last thing I remember was playing quidditch"

"We know about that. It was thanks to Mr Potter that you were unhurt from falling from the broom"

"Harry? Where is he?"

"Asleep next to you in the chair. He didn't want to leave you."

Ginny looked over and saw that Harry was asleep.

"When will I be able to leave?" asked Ginny

"You should be able to leave at later in today."

"Thank you"

Ginny had a simple breakfast so she could get out of bed. Ginny put one foot out of bed, then the other. Ginny managed to stand up and walked a few steps.

"Do you want any help Ginny?"

Ginny turned round and saw Harry looking at her.

"Yes please Harry"

"It looks like the healing took a lot out of you" Harry got up and walked to Ginny's side. He helped her walk round the ward a couple of times to get the blood moving again. At Midday a healer came in.

"Miss Weasley you are allowed to leave as soon as I've done one final check" he said. Ginny was totally healthy.

"Before you leave Miss Weasley"

"Yes?"

"A letter cam for you" he said as he handed the letter to Ginny. Ginny opened it.

_Ginny_

_When you get out of St. Mungo's we are staying at Sirius's_

_Dad_

Harry and Ginny walked down to the ornate fireplace. Harry took a pinch of flow powder and through it in.

"The Burrow"

Harry and Ginny then stepped into the fire. Once back at The Burrow Harry took some more flow powder and through it into the fire

"No. 12 Grimmald Place"

Harry and Ginny stepped into the fire and disappeared from The Burrow.


	3. Grimmauld Place

As Ginny and Harry fell out of the fire place in the kitchen of Grimmald Place the Weasleys and the order were sitting down to lunch. Harry saw Moody's magical eye swivel onto them. Harry quickly signalled to Moody to keep quiet. Moody was the only person facing them all the others had there backs to the fireplace so didn't here or see Harry or Ginny come out of the fire.

'Time for a small prank' Harry mouthed to Moody. Moody understood.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Moody roared. "Never let your guard down, even when in a secure house like this. Never know whether You Know Who has spies"

"Come on Moody. No one is going to sneak here, especially with you and Tonks here" said Molly

"Wanna bet?" asked Harry quietly

Molly spun round to face the fireplace. Her wand in her hand pointing at them.

"Harry, Ginny? What are you doing here so soon?"

"The healers let me out Mum. The only reason I collapsed was from the residue of the curses from the ministry."

"Could you lower the wand Mrs Weasley?" Molly lowered her wand. Harry walked round to Moody and whispered "thanks"

"No problem Potter. Also allows me to reiterate the point of constant vigilance." By this time Ginny had also walked round the table. When she heard the last five words she grinned. Harry and Ginny sat down next to Moody and started to eat. Harry was starving because he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. Ginny was also starving as the healing had taken a lot out of her. Half an hour later Harry and Ginny had had enough. By this time everyone else had finished and her back to helping the cleaning of the house. The task today was to get rid of some Cornish pixies that had settled in the wardrobe in the master bedroom. Ron remembered with a grin what had happened last time he came across Cornish pixies. Lockhart. That 'famous' Lockhart. (The one who had erased the memories of the wizards and witches so he could take the glory(. Ron couldn't help but laugh when he remembered what happened down in the chamber of secrets. Ron, Fred, George and Hermione managed to capture the pixies by 4pm.

Harry and Ginny were excused from helping with the task. Harry and Ginny went to find 'Lupin'. They found him in the room that held the Bogart last year.

"Do you know where the other mirror is?" asked Harry

"No I'll have a look for you." Answed 'Lupin'. Harry and Ginny went for a walk around Grimmald Place. To walk round the whole building took longer than Harry thought. By the time Harry and Ginny returned to the kitchen dinner was being served. They were through the second course when Fawkes appeared. He had four letters tied to his leg. Once Harry had removed the letters Fawkes gave a hoot of thanks and disappeared.

"Our Hogwarts letters." Said Harry. He then gave the letters to the four people still going to Hogwarts. Harry opened his letter, which read:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Here are your OWLs Results_

_Transfiguration O_

_Herbology O _

_History of Magic E_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Charms O_

_Divination A_

_Defence against the Dark Arts O_

_Potions O_

_AstronomyO _

_(These grades takes into consideration the events at the time of the exam)_

_Congratulations on your results._

_Please find enclosed your book list for this year._

_Prof. McGonagall_

Harry reread his scores again. He could believe that he had an O in potions. It dawned on him that he has the grades to become an aurora.

"Yes!!!" Harry shouted.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I got 7 O's and 1 E and 1 A in my OWLs"

"Congratulations Harry"

"What did you two get Harry asked Hernione and Ron"

"I got 7 O's and 2 E's." said Hermione

"I got 6 O's 2 E's and 2 A's." said Ron

"What are you taking this year?" asked Harry

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts" said Hermione and Ron together

"Same here."

After dinner there was an order meeting so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sent upstairs. The twins remembering Ginny's information last year quickly through a dung bomb at the door. Unfortunately for them the door was charmed.

After the meeting Mrs Weasley came up. She entered Ron and Harry's room.

"Time for bed. Were going to Diagon Ally first thing" she said

"Ok mum."

"Yes Mrs Weasley"

The next day the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and a select few of the order travelled by flow powder to The Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Weasley and Ginny went to buy her books for the year. Ron, Hermione and Harry went to Gringots bank to withdraw money from Harry's vault and Hermione's vault. (Her parents had set it up the first year). Once they had the money they went to the apothecary to get their potion ingredients. After this they went to Florish and Botts book store.

"Right, what are the bloody books called?" ask Ron

Harry looked at his book list.

_These are the books you need for Year 6_

_Advanced Transfigurations by F Fadburg_

_Garden of Eden by I R Butterfly_

_Hatching and Caring of Dragons by A Dragonis_

_Magical Creature care by A Griffin_

_Potions for NEWTS by B Manz_

_Deflection Dark Magic by H Thomas_

_Casting Advanced Curses by K Hewitt_

_Amiguses; The Inner You by W Wolfe_

"We know you will be taking Care of Magical creaturs" Harry muttered

"Yeah, Hagrid."

"Bet he can't wait to get on the dragons."

"How did Dumbledore get permission to use dragons?" asked Hermione

"Dunno. Probably got Fudge to give him a favour after last year" Grinned Ron

They brought their book and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. They waited there about 5 minutes when Mrs Weasley and Ginny arrived.

"We must get back." Mrs Weasley said, "I believe Moony wants to talk to you Harry."

They all grab a handful of flow powder and as the chuck it into the fire say "Grimmauld Place" After arriving back they all take their stuff and put it into their trunks. Once Harry has put his in his trunk he goes to leave the room.

"I'm just going to find Moony"

"Ok mate"

Harry found Moony in the master bedroom.

"Professor Lupin have you found the other mirror."

"No I havn't. I believe Padfoot had it with him when he.…."

"Thanks" cut in Harry.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"What did you do Harry?" asked Hermione. "Padfoot should be able to contact you through that mirror."

"I tried that Hermione. There is no answer"

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione points her wand at the mirror. "Reparo." She muttered.

"Why did you do that Hermione? I can't contact him."

"I know. I Sirius doesn't have the other mirror then its at the order. You should be able to contact them anytime now"

"Thanks Hermione. You always know how to cheer me up"

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Harry went to find Hermione.

"Lupin can't find the mirror. He believes that Sirius had it."

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I know you are Hermione. Its just that I want to be able to talk to him again."

Harry then left and went up to his room. Ron wasn't there. 'perfect' Harry thought.

Harry walked slowly over to his bed changed into his pyjamas. He then got in and turned away from the door wanting to be alone.

"Why did you have to die Padfoot?" Harry cried silently.

Downstairs the Weasleys were eating.

"Where's Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Dunno" said Ron with his mouth full of food, "Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to spray you with food"

"I'll go and find him" said Ginny as she flicked some yorkshire pudding from her robes.

Ginny left the table and walked upstairs. She thought she would try Sirius's room. As she was passing Harry's room she heard crying. She knew that it was Harry. Ginny carefully opened the door and crept in.

"Why did you die Padfoot? Why did I allow myself to be tricked?" Harry wept.

Ginny slowly walked over to Harry's bed. Ginny sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Why? Why? Why?" wept Harry

Ginny plucked up her courage. She reached over and gently rubbed Harry's back.

"It's ok Harry. It's not your fault." She said softly.

Harry seemed to relax. He opened his eyes and looked over to Ginny.

"It's alright to miss Sirius Harry. I miss him to."

Harry sat up and turned towards Ginny. Tears were streaming down Harry's face. Ginny lent over and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Oh Ginny I miss him so much. I've only know him two short years and he was taken forcible away" Harry stuttered through his tears.

"There now. It's ok to cry Harry" Ginny said soothingly. She started to rub his back again. Harry just hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

Back downstairs Mrs Weasley was wondering where they could be

"Ginny should have found Harry by now." She said to herself as she climbed the stairs. She looked into Harry's room and saw him crying into Ginny's shoulder. Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway silently observing them.

"Thank you Ginny. I just never got a chance to say goodbye, and the last time we talked we left on bad terms. I feel so bad" Harry cried.

"It Ok Harry. I know how you feel. Last time we spoke to Sirius we also left on bad terms, remember Mum was shouting at him." Ginny said softly.

"I remember the time when Sirius came to see us onto the train."

"He looked the happiest then remember?"

"Yeah and the year before that when I won the tri-wizard contest" Harry remembered laughing.

"He was always in your dept Harry. Did you know?" Harry shook his head. "After you saved him from the dementors two years ago. He would do anything to save you. Even die for you. He wouldn't want you to be like this Harry."

"Your right Ginny. I just haven't had time to grieve yet. What with the Dursleys making me work. Then your accident and you being unconscious and in St Mungo's and then the results arriving, I just have been busy worrying about other things."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Of course I care about you Ginny. I needed to save you. I could let one of the people I love the most die. Could I?"

Ginny was shocked. Did Harry just say that he loved her?

Mrs Weasley left the doorway and went back downstairs. She magically set two trays of food and floated them upstairs. When she reached Harry's room she knocked.

"Yes?" called out Ginny

"I just brought some food up for you and Harry"

"Thanks mum. I didn't think Harry wanted to eat downstairs any whey." Ginny went to the door and took the trays. "Harry's grieving over Sirius. He doesn't want to be disturbed" she whispered to her mum.

Ginny carried the trays back to Harry's bed.

"Here you go Harry."

"Thank you"

Harry and Ginny ate their meal together. After the meal Ginny asks

"Do you want to be alone for a bit?"

"No. Having you here with me it makes me feel better." Harry grinned

"At least your not upset anymore."

"Thank you Ginny. Thank you for being there when I needed comforting"

"No problem Harry. It's what friends do, comfort one another".

Ginny moved the trays to the door and then came and sat next to Harry.

"I want to thank you for saving my life back at the burrow Harry, risking your life to do that." Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny looked down and blushed about 10 different shades of red. Harry just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Harry? Didn't you like my thank you?"

"Yes I did I'm making sure I can remember this moment." This made Ginny blush even more.

"I'll just take the trays. Then I'll be back." Whispered Ginny.

"No, we'll both take them. I need to talk to the others."

Ginny and Harry carry their plates down to the kitchen. When they enter the Weasleys turn to look at them. They saw Harry had been crying. They also noticed Ginny's face (which was almost as red as her hair).

"Are you ok Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione

"I'm fine now. I just broke down 'cause I missed Sirius. Ginny actually cheered me up by helping me remember Sirius when he was happy. She also thanked me for saving her. I just needed someone to talk to."

"We all miss Sirius mate"

"I know. I'm actually tired so I'm going to bed" Harry went back to his room. Ten minutes later Ron came up ready for an early night. Harry had a nightmare less night. He slept through to 8am the next day when we was woken up.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

"Wake up Harry" Ron said as he shock him, "We need to get to the station"

"I'm up. I'll be down in a minute"

"Ok mate" Ron said as he left. Harry got up and changed into his muggle clothes. Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley had cooked a breakfast of sausages, bacon, fried egg and toast. Harry sat down and ate heartily.

Ginny lent closer to Remus. "Can I have a quick word Moony?"

"Sure Ginny" he replied. Ginny and Remus stood and left the kitchen.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Remus

"Yesterday, when Harry didn't come down for dinner," she began, "I found Harry crying in his room about Sirius."

"What's wrong with that?" Lupin asked a little taken back.

"I think that Harry hides his emotions about things like that."

"Oh I see." Remus laughed, "Harry takes after James in more ways than I thought."

"What?"

"James hardly showed any sad emotion even when his parents were killed. He did break down and cry a few times but a certain red-head was always there to comfort him"

"He said that he only started to think about them because the Dursleys made him work again, and then was the incident at the burrow."

"I see" Remus said. "You better go and get packed so he can get the station."

"Ok" said Ginny. She then turned and left the room to pack

About half an hour later everyone was ready to go to the station.

"Come on. We've got ministry cars again as Fudge is trying to help us in every way."

Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione left with a Order escort. They entered the cars. Harry noticed that Order members were driving the cars for 'his security'. They arrived at the station ¾ hour before the train was due to leave. Tonks went in and got four trolleys for them.

"Go in pairs, it will attract less attention" growled Moody quietly.

They all nodded. Ron and Hermione left first.

"Wait five minutes you two we'll follow closely to you"

Harry nodded. So five minutes later he and Ginny walked towards the station. They opened the doors and Harry stopped dead. Ginny stopped behind him.

"What's up Harry?" she whispered. Harry moved slightly to the side. He heard Ginny gasp. He turned round and pulled his trolley out again.

"What's up boy?" asked Moody.

"The station was attacked I think. The muggles are knocked out and no sign of Ron or Hermione. I hope they're ok."

Moody nodded. He pulled out a train guide. "Here take this portkey. It will take you to Grimmauld Place." Harry nodded. He kept one hand on his trunk and touched the guide with the other. Beside him Ginny did the same. As soon as they both touched it Harry felt a jerk behind his navel. Five seconds later they were back at Gimmauld Place. Harry dropped the guide and turned to Ginny.

"Come on we better tell Mrs Weasley what has happened."

Ginny nodded. Leaving their trunks in the kitchen Harry and Ginny go to find Mrs Weasley. They find her in the 'lounge' talking to the fireplace. They knew that someone was there using the flow network.

"Mrs Weasley?" Harry said from the door. Mrs Wealsey spun and saw Harry and Ginny standing there.

"What happened?" she asked instantly

"Moody said to go in pairs. Me and Ginny were the second pair. When we went into the station it was a totally destroyed. Moody gave us a portkey to get us here."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"We don't know." Answered Harry truthfully.

"Did you here that Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked the fireplace.

"I did Molly, send Harry and Ginny straight here."

"I will Albus. Did you hear that you two?" she asked as she spun back to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes mum answered Ginny

"Yes Mrs Wealsey" answered Harry, "I think we should use the kitchen fireplace as that is where our stuff is."

"Ok then" replied Mrs Weasley

Harry and Ginny returned to the kitchen.

"Say Hogwarts, it will take you to Dumbledore." Said Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ginny nodded. They took one hold of the trunks and pulled them to the fireplace.

"Ginny you go first" Mrs Weasley ordered.

"Hogwarts" Ginny said firmly as she stepped into the fireplace. Ginny disappeared.

"Hogwarts" Harry shouted, remembering the last time what happened, ending in Knockturn Alley. Harry spun round. Suddenly Harry found himself standing next to Ginny.

"Ah you're here." Dumbledore said briskly as he walked into the room.

"What happened to Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny and Harry immediately

"They have been found, unscathed. It appears the DA helped here as well." Dumbledore chuckled as he saw Harry's questioning look. "The Death Eaters that attacked were unconscious when Tonks found them. Luckily for Ron and Hermione there were only two weak Death Eaters." When Ginny heard this she sighed in relief.

"Thank you professor." Harry said.

"As you're here you might as well go down to the common room. I'll get Dobby to get you something. I'll also get the trunks sent to the dorms. Oh the password is 'Shrieking Shack'"

"Thank you."

With that Harry and Ginny left for the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the fat lady they said the password and entered. Harry went and slumped onto a sofa. Ginny went and sat next to him.

"Do you want anything to eat Ginny? asked Harry softly.

"Yes"

"DOBBY" Harry called.

"Yes Master Potter what can I get you?" said a voice at Harry elbow (well he is lying down). Harry looked and saw Dobby wearing a pair of mismatched socks, green shorts and a red t-shirt. Harry could help but grin, Ginny was grinning too.

"Yes can u get us a butterbeer each and can I have a Cornish pasty." He looked at Ginny "what would you like Ginny?"

"Can I have the same?

"Yes master Potter. I'll be right back." with that Dobby disappeared.

"Why does Vold..de...de…mort come after you Harry?" Ginny asked

"It was the prophesy that got smashed. It was about me and Voldemort"

"Do you know what it said?"

"Yes I do" Harry answered gloomily, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry, you are keeping too much to yourself. Your emotions, the prophecy your anger especially. It helps to talk to someone."

"No Ginny I can't talk yet. I need time to think about it."

"Oh come on Harry. I won't tell any one if you don't want me to."

Harry was silent for a few minutes.

"Ok then. I'll tell you. You're right. I need to talk to someone."

"I'll always be there for you to talk to Harry" she whispered to him

"Thank you Ginny." Harry took a deep breath, "basically the prophecy says that a person who is born at the end of July to parents have defied him three times will be marked by Voldemort and that this person would need to kill him."

"Oh Harry." Ginny cried as she turned towards him. Harry saw a tear forming. Harry pulled Ginny into a close hug. They stayed like that for at least five minutes until.

"Here you go Master Potter." Dobby said. Ginny pulled away blushing.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said politely.

"That's ok master Potter. I've got to go and help the others make the feast." Dobby said before he disappeared. Harry and Ginny ate silence. After the lunch Harry and Ginny went up to their dorms and changed into the Hogwarts robes. Their trunks had been brought up while they were eating.

Back on the train….

Ron and Hermione sat in their compartment. Watching the countryside go past.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" asked Ron

"I don't know, maybe in another compartment." Hermione looked out and gasped "Ron look there is the dark mark." They heard similar gasps coming from other compartments.

"Look who it is the Mudblood and the Weasel." Drawled a voice. Ron and Hermione spun round with their wands out.

"STUPIFY!!" they yelled in unison.

Drano was knocked out. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. Hermione spun and seeing it was an owl opened the window. Hermione removed the parchment attached to it leg. Once the parchment was removed the owl flow off again. Hermione looked at the writing and opened it

_Ron and Hermione_

_Harry and Ginny are safe. They are at Hogwarts already. Do what Dumbledore tells you._

_Molly_

Ron breathed out deeply.

"Why did those Death Eaters attack the station?" asked Ron

"Dunno" smirked Hermione, "but we sure showed them"

"Yeah but the station was destroyed"

"Good point"

They returned to staring out the window, both deep in their own thoughts.

Back at Hogwarts it was nearly time for the feast

"Come on Ginny." Harry yelled up the girls' dorms, "We need to be there when the others do."

"Coming Harry."

About ten minutes later Harry and Ginny were waiting in the entrance hall. They only had to wait a couple of minutes when the doors opened and let in the students. Harry and Ginny mingled with the crowd and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron came to sit with them. Once Ron sat (he was the last one in) Professor McGonagall carried the sorting hat and stool to the front. She put the hat on the stool and stood back.

Harry and Ron looked at the hat waiting. The hat brim opened and said;

_Hogwarts was founded_

_By the great Hogwarts four_

_Wanting to pass on knowledge_

_Of spells, charms and more_

_Rowena Ravenclaw was one_

_Who prided knowledge above the rest_

_Salazar Slytherin was another_

_Schemers is what he preferred_

_Godric Gryffindor _

_Thought the brave were the best_

_And Helga Hufflepuff _

_Got the rest_

_The school started well_

_But soon times ran bad_

_Salazar only wanted the purebloods_

_Those he thought best_

_But Godric thought different_

_That no one was best_

_Now the time has come again_

_But the heirs are fighting instead_

_Band together and fight Salazar's heir_

_Otherwise all shall fall_

_Band with Godric's heir_

_And Hogwarts will remain_

Harry stood up and clapped along with the other houses (except Slytherin) as the hat finished.

"I wonder who the heir of Gryffindor is." remarked Ron

"Right first years. When I call out your name you will put on the hat and you will be sorted to the correct house"

" Abbots, Kerry"

The girls walked over and put the hat on her head. "RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted. The line of students dwindled. Finally the hat finished by sorting Dan Williams into Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore stood. The hall fell into silence.

"Before we eat I would like to introduce you to the new teachers this year." He started. The doors of the hall suddenly crashed open. "Here they come now. To help to train you against Voldemort I have got help from to aurors. Professor Tonks and Professor Kingsley. They will be teaching Defence the Dark Arts. Also may I introduce Professor Weasley, who will be helping Hagrid this year." The whole of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped at this news. The Sltherins however were silent.

"It's Charlie" whispered Ron.

"He'll probably be helping with the dragons" whispered Harry.

"Now tuck in everyone." Dumbledore stated as food appeared in front of them.

Harry helped himself to duck, mashed potatoes, peas and gravy. Ron however had a bit of everything. Harry picked at his food because he had eaten the pasties earlier. Harry glanced over to Ginny who was doing the same.

"Eat up 'Arry" Ron muttered

"I'm not that hungry, Dobby bought up pasties for me and Ginny while we waited for you to arrive" Harry replied.

Soon the plates were clean again.

"I forget to mention something earlier; luckily Filch reminded me that the list of forbidden items has been extended again to include any Weasing Wizard Weasies. Also the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students unless with Hagrid or Professor Weasley. Prefects could you take the first years to the common rooms. Before you go Mr Potter can I see you in my office."

The students stand and leave the hall.

"In trouble already Potty?" drawled a voice

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry retorted

"Or what Potty?"

"Anything happening here?" sneered a voice.

"No Professor Snape." Malfoy answered.

Malfoy and Snape headed down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see you later in the common room" Harry muttered to Ginny (Ron and Hermione were showing the first years), "Tell Ron and Hermione."

Ginny nodded.

Harry left for Dumbledore's office. When we reached the gargoyle it sprang aside and the spiral staircase appeared. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Dumbledore. Harry opened the door and entered.

"Take a seat Harry."

"Thank you" Harry said sitting down. He looked round the office slightly embarrassed remembering what happened last year.

"Harry" Dumbledore started, "I would like you to run the DA again this year. However you will have help from the aurors especially. For this one class you will have the authority of a teacher. Of course it will be a compulsory class for some students and an option for others. Will you take the responsibility of teaching battle techniques to the school?"

Harry sat flabbergasted. "Can you give me a minute to think professor?"

"Of course Harry"

Harry sat thoughts whirling around his brain just like a quidditch match (all over the place). Slowly thoughts seemed to add up (just like chasers scoring points). Suddenly Harry new exactly what he wanted, the quidditch match inside his head was over, he had the snitch.

"Professor before I agree to the DA can five other students help me in the lessons?"

"It depends on who they are Harry. But if I am thinking correctly it should be ok, but they will need permission from their parents." He said eyes twinkling.

"The students I would like to help me are Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Are those students ok?"

"Yes Harry, I thought you were going to mention them. Now go back to your common room and don't be late tomorrow for your morning lesson."

"Thanks professor." Harry said grinning as he left the office.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was back in the common room talking to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

"Dumbledore wants me to teach a new course called battle techniques" Harry stated to his friends, "I would like you four and Luna to help me run the class."

"I would love to help you Harry" Ginny said

"I'm in mate" Ron exclaimed

Neville just nodded.

"Hermione? Are you in?" asked Ron

"Yes I'll help." Answered Hermione.

"Before you can officially help me you need to get permission from your parents. But I believe that they will say yes anyway."

"Ok I'll send a letter room first thing tomorrow" they all said simultaneously.

They all went up to bed feeling happy, that they were back at Hogwarts.


	5. first day back

The next morning Harry woke up to find Ron and Neville gone. He quickly smiled. Harry got washed and changed and went down to the common room where he saw Ginny writing her letter.

"Morning Ginny" he said as he walked over.

Ginny looked up, "Morning Harry".

"Shall we go down for breakfast?" asked Harry

"Sure I'm hungry" replied Ginny.

Harry and Ginny left for the great hall. They walked in and sat, helping themselves to a hearty breakfast. When they were halfway through McGonagall gave them their timetable for the year. Harry noticed that his class was on there as well. Harry saw that he had transfiguration first. They finished the meal and left for their respective classes. (Ginny had potions).

Harry arrived early to transfiguration and chose a seat near the front of the class. Soon the class was full. A cat sat on the desk at the front watching the students take their seats. The cat then jumped off the desk and transformed back into Professor McGonagall.

"Right class. This term you will be learning now to do large object transfigurations, like desks. You will also learn how to conjure objects out of the air. Open _Advanced Transfigurations _to page 10 and read how to transfigure large objects. Next lesson you will be trying to transform a large object. Harry opened the book and started to read.

_Transforming large objects_

_To transform large objects you need to picture the object change into something else. You will need to wave your wand in exactly the right way to successfully transform the object. _

_Transforming large objects is advanced. There are some rules which objects can not transform into. These objects are weapons of any kind, muggle or wizard, animals that are dangerous, (A.N I'm not going to list them as it would take up to much space). _The list was quite extensive. All the forbidden objects carried on for a few pages. Eventually Professor McGonagall said "that's the end of your lesson, pack up and go to your next lesson"

Since Harry didn't have a lesson he returned to the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat on a chair by the fire and drifted off to a restless sleep.

**Dream**

"Get up Wormtail" Harry hissed in a cold voice

"Yes master?" Wormtail said as he stood.

"Did you learn of the prophesy?" asked Harry

"No master, I arrived too late to hear the prophesy. But I did see the sear who told him dissolve back into the pensive."

"Interesting. Come here Wormtail"

Wormtail walked over to Harry, Harry pulled up Wormtail's sleeve and toached a long bony finger to the mark on his arm. Suddenly there was a load popping from all around.

"Welcome to you all" Harry said to the collected Death Eaters, "Has there been any news on the traitor?"

"No master" said a voice Harry recognised, Severus.

"Ah, Severus. I have a job for you. You are to take five death eaters and steal Dumbledore's pensive. That way I can learn of the prophesy. Bellitrix step forward." A witch in a mask stepped forward.

"Yes Master?" she asked

"You failed me at the ministry. Time for you to learn your lesson. CRUCIO" Harry said coldly.

Bellitrix fell screaming to the ground.

**Dream End**

Harry woke with a start, but he kept his eyes shut.

"It's ok Harry" said a soothing voice, "Was it another vision?"

Harry nodded.

"You startled me Harry, Potions was cancelled half way through. Just as I entered the common room you screamed." Said the soothing voice.

Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Harry felt a cloth being placed on his forehead. He went to remove but was stopped.

"Yes it's me Harry. Leave that on your head. Your scar had started to bleed."

"I must warn Dumbledore. Death Eaters want to steal something from the school."

Harry stood up and headed towards the portrait hole. The cloth fell from his head. Harry left the common room and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Ginny quickly picked up the cloth and headed after Harry. Harry reached the gargoyle and realised he didn't know the password.

"Chocolate frog" Harry said

The gargoyle didn't move. By now Ginny had caught up with Harry.

"Sugar quill"

"Cockroach cluster"

"Mars bar"

"Sherbet lemon"

The gargoyle sprang to life. Harry climbed the stair case up to Dumbledore's office, Ginny followed Harry reluctantly.

"Why are you here Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"I had another vision. In it I was Voldemort and ordered Professor Snape to steal your pensive. I also tortured Bellitrix."

"Why does Voldemort want my pensive?"

"I don't know" Harry said.

"It's for the prophecy, isn't it?" asked Ginny quietly, "I heard you mention prophecy when you were having your vision"

"Thank you." Said Dumbledore.

With that Harry turned and left the office, with Ginny following. Harry headed for the main hall as lunch was about to start. Harry quickly ate and left back for the common room. Harry picked up his bag and left for his afternoon class, potions. Harry arrived just before the bell and sat at the back of the class.

"Today you will start brewing the polyjuice potion" said Snape, "only a few should be able to brew it successfully. Tell me Potter what is a polyjuice potion"

"A polyjuice potion enables the drinker to transform into another person for one hour."

"5 points fr…" Snape began before he realised Harry was correct, "to Gryffindor. The instructions are on the board. It should take you a month to brew" Snape waved his wand and the instructions appeared. The rest of the lesson was uneventful as Harry was brewing a flawless potion so far.

After potions Harry went back to the great hall and again quickly ate. Harry returned to the common room and sat back down on the chair again. Harry stared blankly at the wall, not noticing anything happening around him. At about 10PM Harry stood and went up to the boys dorm. Harry walked over to the window and looked out. The pale full moon was reflected off the lake. A full moon.

"I wonder how Lupin is doing now?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Lupin will be fine Harry." Said a soft voice from the doorway. Harry half turned to see who it was and then turned back to the window.

"Ginny? Why are you here?" he asked

"You seem to be occupied by something. You hardly spoke this evening. Is everything ok?"

"Did Ron send you here?" Harry snapped spinning to face Ginny.

"No. How can you shout at me when I am trying to help you?" Ginny retorted, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I..I..I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to yell at you, its just that I.."Harry began, "it's just that I don't want any of you to get hurt like last year."

"HARRY POTTER!!!" Ginny yelled. Harry was startled at her shout. "How can you say that? We all wanted to go and help Sirius. I would do it again even though I know the consequences of it." Ginny walked over to Harry.

"I would even follow you to hell and back Harry." she whispered into his ear.

Harry sat on his bed, looking at Ginny as though in a new light. Harry realised she had changed since she first came to Hogwarts, in the last year infact. She had become more beautiful, sexier. Harry shook his head in disgust at that thought about his best mate's sister.

Meanwhile….

In the Forbidden Forest a cave appeared. Peter still held the crystal. He tried to move again. His right foot moved, then his left. Yes he thought I can move again. Peter transformed back into a rat. He then scampered into the other part of the cave. To his delight the other marauders were moving as well. Prongs started to push Moony out of the cave. Moony seemed to realise that it was time to return to the shack. Prongs and Padfoot and Peter headed to the Whomping Willow. Peter hit the knot and Padfoot forced Moony in. he forced up to the shack and then left. When Padfoot exited from the willow and was far enough away from the willow he transformed back into human form. He looked about. His face slowly turning from happy to concerned.

"Where are we? When are we?" he splutted

"This is Hogwarts Padfoot. It's just that a lot of time has passed since we left. Even though no time has passed for us." Prongs answered.

"Then that means that there is no one for Moony"

"Yes. That's right."

"Peter hit the knot again, Moony should be transformed, but to be on the safe side I will transform." Padfoot said. Peter nodded, he transformed and hit the knot. The willow froze. Padfoot transformed and entered the passage. He walked up to the door and opened it carefully. He saw Moony (In human form). Padfoot then transformed.

"What are you doing here Padfoot?" asked Moony

"Were at Hogwarts but not in the time we know. We need to see the head, which happens to be Dumbledore still."

Moony nodded. He exited the shack and followed Prongs and Padfoot to Dumbledore's office.

"We don't know the password" Moony reminded them.

"Oh yeah I forgot. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!" Prongs yelled.

They waited about a minute when the gargoyle opened for them.

"Come in….." Dumbledore started before recognition settled in. "How did you get here? You still look like your at school."

"It's kind of hard to explain professor. Eh… We went into the forest.."

"Wait there Prongs. Yes I know you three are illegal aminigi. You were running about with Moony when he is a werewolf and you find a cave."

"Eh..Yeah. We went into the cave and Peter went off and picked up a crystal. What surprised us was that it made an exact copy of us"

Back in Gryffindor tower Harry picked up the mirror. 'maybe it only works with certain names' he thought.

"Padfoot" he spoke to the Mirror.

In Dumbledore office Padfoots mirror activated.

"Padfoot? Are you there?" asked the voice

Padfoot picked the mirror up.

"Yes?" he asked carefully

"Where are you?" said the voice

"In Dumbledore's office. Who are you?"

"What!!" exclaimed the voice. Padfoot looked at Prongs and shrugged.

"Accio Map." Said the voice. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"What did he say?" asked Prongs recognising the password for his map.

"Padfoot? Can you tell Dumbledore that Harry's on his way up."

"Yes sure." Padfoot said totally bemused.

"What is going on here Dumbledore?" asked Prongs.

"Wait until Harry arrives. I'll tell everything then."


	6. Dumbledore's office

A.N from now on I will call the young marauders by first name, the old marauders by last.

Ten minutes later Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office. James turned to look at Harry and his mouth dropped.

"W…W….Who are you?" he stuttered nervously.

"Before you answer Harry, let me ask them a question first." Said Dumbledore. Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned to Peter "You said you found a crystal? Where did you find it? What did it look like?"

"The part of the cave I found it in had a large stone table in it. In the centre was the crystal. This crystal was violet and was about the size of my head. I went to pick it up and the crystal glowed brilliant violet."

"Ah. I think I know what the crystal is. Wait a moment while I check." Dumbledore walked over to his bookcase and pulled out a thin book called "Magical Crystals and Rocks and their Properties". Dumbledore quickly flicked to page 20.

"Ah yes. Here it is. The Jewell of Gemini"

"The Jewell of Gemini?" repeated everyone.

"Yes it clones the person and their belongings and then the two clones live their own lives. Unfortunately for you, you are in a different time to it happened. This does mean though that you can find out what happens in past events without altering the future."

"You mean we can't go back?" asked Sirius

"No you can't"

"So, how many years later are we? Asked Remes

"You are about 20 years after you were in sixth year"

Remus fell into silence looking between Harry and James.

"So what has happened in the last twenty years then?"

"You remember Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore as they all shuddered. They nodded.

"He was defeated about 17 years ago and disappeared. Unfortunately he used a potion to regain a body. That was just over a year ago."

"Who defeated him?" asked James

Dumbledore looked at Harry questionably.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin?"

"Yeah. How do you know us?"

"Eh. Dumbledore you should tell them the whole truth.

"Ok Harry. On Halloween 17 years ago Voldemort went to kill Harry. He was unable to do so because his parents sacrificed themselves to save him. This put an ancient protection spell being placed on Harry. He couldn't be touched as long as he was with his family."

"Harry destroyed Voldemort?" asked James in awe.

"Yes he did Mr Potter. When Harry came to Hogwarts he again defeated Voldemort. In the second year he defeated Tom Riddle's Basilisk. In the third he proved his Godfathers innocence. In the fourth he won the tri-wizard tournament and defeated Voldemort yet again. Last year he defeated Voldemort again. That is five times he has defeated Voldemort. More times than anyone else."

"Eh. Why are you telling us this Dumbledore?" asked James

"Look at Harry. Who does he remind you of?" asked Dumbledore smiling.

"He looks like you James. Therefore since it has been almost twenty years I would say that Harry is your son or should I say your clone's son" said Remus

"You are quiet correct Remus" Dumbledore said. James turned pale.

"You mean that I am…my clone is dead?" asked James

"Yes that is so. The only remaining loyal Marauders is Lupin"

"Loyal?" asked James

"Yes loyal. Unfortunately the Pettigrew turned evil."

"Professor?" asked Harry, "How do we know which are the clones?"

"To be honest Harry I do not know."

"You mean that we might be clones?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Yes" answered Dumbledore simply.

"Can we carry on studying?" asked James

"you may, I will put you in Gryffindor as transfer students from America. Remus remember the agreement we made?"

Remus nodded.

"I will let you to use the shack again and with the company of your friends"

Remus opened his mouth to protest. Harry who realised that Remus didn't know that he knew about his werewolf problem bat him to it.

"It's ok Remus. I found out in third year when the old you taught us."

"Thank you Dumbledore" Remus said.

"Right head up to the Gryffindor common room all of you." They all nodded.

As soon as they left the office the marauders broke into talk.

"I wonder what ol' Snivilus is doing now" said Sirius.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough" Harry grinned.

The talk carried on about the past until they got to the portrait.

"Shrieking Shack" muttered Harry. The portrait opened and they entered.

"Hang on I'll get my mates, who do know about you, so we can tell them"

Harry went up to the dorm and got Ron. He also picked up the map and the cloak. They headed back down. Luckily Hermione was in the common room still. Harry asked her to get Ginny. When the girls returned Ginny's mouth just dropped.

"t-t-t-two Harrys" Ginny stuttered.

"No Ginny" Harry smiled, "here are the marauders"

"Harry. How is that possible? Only Lupin is left." Asked Hermione

"I don't actually know, but according to what Dumbledore said they found the jewel of Gemini which cloned them. These then ended up here. As they are clones they can know what happened in the last 20 years."

"How did you get the map Harry?" asked James

"I got it from the Weasley twins, who got it from the filches office, who got it off the Black in his 7th year"

"I haven't been in the 7th year yet" stated Sirius

"Ok. So we can tell which one I'm talking about I'll call you by your first name but other versions of you by the last name"

"Seems fair" said James.

"We better go to bed for lessons tomorrow" said Hermione


	7. Harry's first lesson teaching

Harry woke up the morning and looked about. He saw that nothing was out of place so thought that last night was a dream. Harry got up and washed and dressed, then heading down to the common room. When Harry entered he froze. There were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all sitting talking. Ginny turned towards Harry and smiled

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Ginny."

"Lets go down for breakfast" said Sirius

Ron laughed, "You are like me, always hungry"

The trio and the marauders head down to the great hall. Surprisingly the hall is packed when they enter, but then they notice there is no food on the tables. They take their seats and wait for the food to appear. Dumbledore stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning to you. I'm sure you have noticed another lesson on your timetable. This is a class teaching you battle techniques and also an extension for DADA. All prefects need to go to this lesson as it is compulsory as it is for members of the DA. However for the rest of you it is an optional class. Now tuck in." Dumbledore said as food appeared.

The hall was noisy with everyone talking about the extra lesson. Harry ate is food and said

"See you in the extra class"

"Bye Harry"

Harry left the hall and walked up towards the room of requirement. Professor McGonagall stopped him

"Harry, you will be teaching in the DADA room once everyone has finished eating."

Harry nodded and walked to this room instead. About five minutes later Professor Tonks entered the class. Shortly after Tonks entered the class started to fill up. For this class only Tonks and Harry were standing at the front. Harry watched and saw members of the DA enter (they were at the front). Some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefect were in the DA the others turned up just before the bell. The only students who were missing were the 6th Slytherins.

"Good Morning, as some of you know I'm Prof Tonks. I however am not taking this class" Tonks said.

"Who will be teaching then?" asked Michael Corner

"Harry Potter is teacher for this class. I am here today to supervise the lesson and look for any potential aurors. For this lesson only Harry will have teacher privileges about homework and house points"

At this point Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy entered the room they headed for the only remaining space at the back.

"What are you standing up front for Potty?" sneered Draco once he had taken a seat.

"5 points from Slytherin for being late Malfoy" said Harry.

"You can't take point Potter. Your only a student"

"I'm afraid Mr Malfoy that in this class Harry can take points off as he is teaching it"

"This morning we will be going through the drills the DA went through last year" Harry said, "For those that weren't in the DA last year we started with basic spells like stupefy and worked up to the Patronus charm. We will start with the disarming spell first." Harry started

"Come on Potter, that isn't going to be effective." Interrupted Malfoy

"Draco? Do you want to prove your point?"

Draco nodded.

"Ok then watch this duel carefully and you will see how useful this spell is. Go on Neville" "Said Harry

"You expect me to duel Longbottom?" sneered Malfoy

"Yes Malfoy, I do." Said Harry.

Draco and Neville stood at opposite ends of the stage that Tonks had transfigured.

"You will cast your spells on three……1…….2…….3"

"Experiarmus" shouted Neville

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and towards Neville who caught it easily.

"Draco is defenceless" Harry said, "Without his wand he can't cast other spells"

"You will now all split into pairs and practice the disarming spell only. As Neville showed the wording is experiarmus. Prof Tonks will walk round correcting any of you. I will practice myself with the top students in the class and then walk round. As far as I know from the DA Ginny is one of the best at this spell so I will be practicing with her. Any questions?" Harry looked about." Ok pick you partner and spread out. Go!"

The room was filled with cries of 'experiarmus'. After Ginny and Harry exchanging the spell about 15 times each Harry pairs Ginny up with Ron and Hermione, telling them to take it in turns. Harry then walks around the group, awarding points to students who are adept in the disarming spell, Malfoy including,

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Harry yells.

Everyone including Malfoy stops casting

"That's good, all of you. Go to your next class"


	8. AN

AN. not really a chapter

I have got stuck on this fic so am abadoning it. Anyone who wishes to carry it on can do so just tell me first so i can let others no.


End file.
